The Lost and Found, And never forgotten
by kawairashii-koi
Summary: Rin's brother is murdered. Her dad is missing and declared dead. And now her mom has gone missing. It was too much for Rin to stand. But then she meets that one guy that made her feel like he actually understood her... [[CHAPTER 3 UPDATED]]
1. The day

* * *

**The Lost and Found, and never forgotten**

**  
:Chapter one. ****Kawairashii**** Koi's message : **Well, I don't think the story will be that great at the beginning. And sorry for not keeping this to the original Rin and the other characters. And yes… Rin has an older brother… As you can see this isn't the 'Feudal Japan Era', so… _Gomen Nasaii_. I'm sorry for messing up the real; story. Sesshoumaru will be eating human food, and yeah… ;; What can I say? Oh and by the way… POV means 'Point of view' or the person that is telling the story or whatever… This is actually my first fan fiction, which is rated for later chapters. I promise that it'll be longer. And please give reviews. Tell me what you think of it so far. Okay… Well enough of this message and more reading…

Oh and by the way… If you guys are wondering what Kawairashii Koi means. It means "Sweet Love".

**  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
:Flashbacks, Rin's POV:**

_My dad had me on his arms; I was about three at that time. Then this sudden image came up in my mind it was terrifying though... Then it was me as a six year old girl. Still with my dad in a rainy night of the first day of June, we were walking home from the Ice Cream place since I convinced my dad to take me to get some ice cream. It was all quiet until I heard wheels screeching on the road. It was heading toward our direction. I was scared at first since they had come in a great speed. My dad put me behind him as the car came closer and closer to us, what was going on? I kept telling myself. And why is my dad trying to protect me when nothing has happened yet?_

"_Daddy? What's going on?" I looked up at him. He looked down at me and smiled._

"_Don't worry Rin… Nothing is wrong. It's all going to be okay…" My dad kneeled down and placed his hand around me. He pushed my head down a little bit so I won't face the car. Then the car drove by us, it slowed down and this one guy took out an Uzi (Other words… A gun, mostly used on drive-bys). My dad saw it and just held on to me tighter and whispered in my ear. "I love you Rin... You be a good girl now... Lets play Hide and go seek... I'll count and you run... Okay? Daddy will find you... I promise..." I blinked. His voice was like as if he was about to cry. It was all shaky and stuff. This wasn't a playground. Why does my dad want to play with me all of a sudden?_

"_Ready? Now run! One… Two..." My dad whispered to me again and I started running. I giggled and ran as fast as I could since my dad will catch up to me sooner or later. I've gone pretty far. But then all of a sudden I heard like a loud sound. Like as if something popped... Like an explosion or something. Then I heard the screeching wheels again. The same car came toward me I screamed since daddy wasn't around; I guess he must be still counting. The car just passed by me… But a guy with a mask on looked at me and speeded away. I was scared, I ran back to the same place my dad was, but he wasn't there… All I could see is blood drops and a bullet that was still burning hot… The blood traced to the road then it disappeared. Where's daddy! Where am I?  
_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin was still sleep; she kept turning around in her bed and mumbling things. Tears were streaming from her eyes as she kept sleeping. But then she just snapped and yelled. She looked around, and sat up on her bed. She cuddled with herself and just cried silently to herself. "It was just a dream... From my past…" She whipped her tears off her face. She hated to cry, as long as she remembers… She hasn't cried in public ever since she lost her father. She only cried to herself, since she felt like nobody understood her. Rin was now 16 years old. It's been ten years since then. She hasn't heard from her father ever since. The police declared him dead. She now lives with her mom and her older brother who was 19. Just a small town in Tokyo, Japan. She has moved into a new area, which meant new friends, new school, and more loneliness.

Rin looked at her clock for a quick moment, "10:15 A.M?" She got up and walked over to the bathroom. Took a quick shower and brushed her teeth. She felt sort of dizzy, she felt all lazy. It was an unusual feeling, like as if she hasn't slept for days. She got dressed and pulled her hair up to a pony tail and walk downstairs to find herself getting a request from her mother to buy some groceries. Of course she had to do it, because it was her responsibility to help her mom work around the place. She went to the door and put her shoes on heading to the store to buy some groceries. It took her a while to get there since she was new to the place. She didn't know any shortcuts or the streets. Hopefully she would know the way to get back home. It wasn't too long till she finally found the store and walked in. She only needed to buy a few items since she ran out of them.

She came toward the cashier and put the items trough the machine to determine the price. "Hey… Welcome to the Sakura Sutoa. I'm Kagome… I haven't seen you around here… Are you new to this place?" The cashier greeted her, she was young. She might even be young enough to go to school. It was only a week away until school starts.

"Yeah, I've just moved here two days ago. And now we have to settle in and then school. Oh, my name is Rin. Nice to meet you Kagome." Rin smiled, people seem friendly, and maybe it would not be hard to make friends around here. "Nice to meet you too, hey since you're new and all. Maybe we should hang out sometime. I'm new here too… Well, I was like three months ago. I totally need to show you around this place and even to meet my friends. Well, today I'm going to my boyfriend's place with two people. And if you'd like you can come along too. I can walk you home. I only have a minute left of work and besides I work here part-time." Kagome laughed a bit. Closing the cashier and letting another person take over. Rin grabbed her bag of groceries and continued to walk home with Kagome. It was only two blocks away until they reached Rin's house.

Rin grabbed her keys and figures out that the house door was unlocked she opens the door and puts the bug on the counter. She told her mom she was going to be over her new friends house. She got her stuff and left with Kagome. "Well, your mom seems friendly… So is my mom. I bet your mom will get along with my mom pretty well." Kagome exclaimed.

"Yeah, I guess so… But only if your mom is interested in cooking."

"Oh my gosh… She is… Maybe we should like invite you in my house or whatever. Just as long as our moms meet each other!" Kagome started to get ideas.

"I guess so"

"Well, we are here. Sango and Miroku should be here by now." Kagome figured. Rin just looked at the house. She thought it wasn't a house, more likely a mansion or palace. The gates opened and Kagome walked in grabbing my hand since I was spacing out at first. She didn't even bother to knock on the door. She walked right in and introduced me to her friends. "Hey Sango and Miroku, this is Rin. I met her today. She's new to this area. So I guessed that I would introduce you to her." I was sort of shy at first until I found out they were friendly too. "Hey Rin. Nice to meet you. I guess we will go to the same school together." Sango smiled and greeted her.

"Hey Rin… I'm Miroku, you can call me whatever you want for a fine lady like you… I'm pleasured that you will go to my school. Maybe we can _hang out_ more.." Sango interrupted him by whacking him on his head. "You pervert! Show some respect to Rin, she barely even knows you and you want her to do it to you already, eh!" Sango yelled grabbing him by the ear and excusing herself. Inuyasha walked in the living room where the whole commotion was. "What's going on here?" Kagome ran over and hugged Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, this is Rin. She recently moved near here. She will be going to school with us." Kagome smiled and Rin just looked at Inuyasha he was staring at her. His noise was twitching a bit and Rin just blinked. It was like as if he was sniffing her. Inuyasha smiled at her and came up to her. "Hey."

"Hey…" Rin blinked. She thought to herself if Inuyasha's doggie ears were real. "Oh these… Yeah they're real; I know what you're thinking. Not that I'm psychic but I just saw you staring at them.

Then it got all quiet in the room as a handsome guy with silver hair as well came in the room. He was sort of tall and much older looking. He didn't stare at anybody that was near him. He was not smiling, he didn't look mad or anything. It was just a face that expressed no emotions. "Ew…" Inuyasha stared at the guy.

"What are you doing here Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha growled.

"I believe I'm in my house, and I could do anything I want." Sesshoumaru added and he smirked for a moment while taking a quick glance at Rin and turned around continued to walk. Then as he made his way of the living room a beautiful woman walked in. She has long black hair and black eyes that sparkled as she smiled at them. Inuyasha tensed up a bit, changing his attitude as she came. "Hey mom."

That was her mom? Rin questioned herself. She was way too confused.. If that was his mom then why didn't she have any doggie ears? I wonder how Inuyasha's dad looks like, Rin spaced out as she thought for a moment.

**Three hours later…**

It was time for Rin to go back home so she won't make her mom worry about her. It was quiet the only thing she could hear was her footsteps. Then she heard wheels screeching, she stood still for a moment. Then the sound stopped. It was quiet again. Rin took a deep breath a continued to walk through the streets. Then there it was the car. It wasn't just an ordinary car, it was the car that once shot her father and took him away.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**To be continued.**

Sorry. I don't know what Inuyasha's mom is. I only know Inutaisho.. I hope it's right.. I'll like do a research about it.. I think I know but I just need to know like how her name is spelled.

Muahahaha! I'll just leave you hanging till I post the second chapter of this! I hope you like it so fare. And I promise I'll make it longer… Like later on!

Well, I'll be moving and blah blah… I'll update when I settle and like unpack things... .


	2. The lost

**:Chapter two. Kawairashii Koi's message :**Wow! It's been a long time since I've last updated! I'm so sorry! D: But at least I remembered my password and all that. xD So sit back and read! I hope you guys like it. But I don't think I made the story as long! Dx

I know that the chapted became shorter but I wanted to save the dramatic event till next chapter! D

* * *

_It was time for Rin to go back home so she won't make her mom worry about her. It was quiet the only thing she could hear was her footsteps. Then she heard wheels screeching, she stood still for a moment. Then the sound stopped. It was quiet again. Rin took a deep breath a continued to walk through the streets. Then there it was the car. It wasn't just an ordinary car, it was the car that once shot her father and took him away._

She started running, not knowing where to go, just as long as she got away from it. Then all the memories she had with her father were flashing through her mind. She felt her eyes wanting to reveal the tears. She held back, she did not want to cry, she wanted to be strong.. Strong to hold back the tears that kept her from it. She looked back for a second, and the car was gone. _My mind must of been playing tricks with me..._

She stopped running, catching her breath. Something deep inside her heart started hurting, maybe it's because she held back from crying. Then she thought to herself.

_I remember when dad was declared dead, I couldn't stand watching mother fall appart between my eyes. It hurt me even more than I already am, if I didn't run and leave daddy alone. I would of been the one to get shot, it's not like my mom needs me. I'm a burden to them, well that's what I think. She always tells me that she loves me but deep inside my older brother is her favorite one. Just because he's smart and studious. As much as I try I can't get a higher grade than either a B or C._

Rin again felt like crying she didn't want to cry. She was tired of it. She cried everytime she thought of her father when she is alone. She looked around not knowing whe she was. It was getting dark and cold. She didn't even know her way home. _Did I really run this far?_ She traced her way back to Inuyasha's mansion. Though she couldn't find it, she know that certain forest than was the path to the mansion. But something overwhelming diagnosed her, she felt tired, out of breath. She was feeling hot all of a sudden, her vision was getting blury and collasped to the ground, she closed her eyes and passed out.

* * *

**_Rin ran down the streets, a car following right behind her. She fell and got herself back up. She was breathing hard. She was a block away from home, but if she did go home they would find out where she lived and might get to her mom and brother. She continued running afraid to look back._**

_**"Rin.." A deep voice called for her.**_

_**The car's motor was getting louder and heard men laughing.**_

_**"Leave me alone please!" Rin yelled taking a shortcut to wherever she was.**_

_**"Rin." The voice calling out was getting louder and kind of fustrated.**_

_**"I don't want to die." Rin whispered.**_

* * *

Rin blinked, and sat up immediatelly. She didn't know where she was but it sure looked fancy. Then she saw that familiar guy, it was Inuyasa's older brother, Sesshoumaru. He wasn't looking at her but he was talking to her all of a sudden.

"What happened to you?" That's all that came out of of his mouth.

"I don't know." Rin mumbled.

"..."

"I'm serious, I was just sca--- I felt lightheaded."

He looked at her by the corner of his eyes. Oh how much she hated being stared at by some much hatred in those eyes. She returned the glance in the same way, though her eyes were just revealing her sadness in them. She turned away, not wanting to look at him.

"Where's Inuyasha? There's no use talking to you if you're not gonna say anyth---"

"It's not my business where Inuyasha is but you have to get home, your mother called. She is concerned about you."

"Okay... Uh, thank you? Goodbye." She walked out of the room, she felt so stupid, ashamed, and embarassed. A cold hand grabbed her wrist. She tried to struggle away from such strong grasp, but it was way strong.

"I'm taking you home." Sesshoumaru let go off her wrist.

"No use, I'm okay. I know my way home." Rin hesitated a bit.

"That's not gonna stop me from taking you home safely. You're still weak."

"Weak? I said I'm O-KAY."

"Stuborn woman" he grabbed her by the wrist once again and took her to his car.

She just sat down in the front seat and looked out the window. Arrogant bastard she whispered.

Sesshoumaru clearly heard it and smirked a bit getting to his passenger seat and starting the car.

No more words were spoken until Rin was finally at her house.

"... Bye." She got out of the car and closed the car behind her.

"..." He just waited there not moving his car. Something was telling him to stay.

Rin reached in her pockets and grabbed her keys. She turned the lock and opened the door.

Her eyes widened, she couldn't believe her own eyes. Her house was a mess, there was a bloody hand print on the wall, she wanted to scream at the moment, she fell to her knees. Her shock made her numb.

* * *

** End of chapter!**

Heheheh! Evil me leaving you hanging again! But oh well! See you next time.

I'm gonna be busy since Christmas and New Years is coming.

Be safe:3

P.S: You can probably guess what happened to Rin's house:O


	3. The tears

**RANDOM!!**

**BEHIND THE SCENES:  
Rin: It was actually ketchup!  
Kawairashii-koi:** Shhh! They aren't supposed to know!  
**Rin:** Oopsie!  
**Kawairashii-koi:** I still wonder why you're not a blonde.  
**Rin: **That wasn't very nice. D:  
**Kawairashii-koi:** Yeah yeah, on with the story!

**

* * *

**

**Kawairashii koi's message: **Well, I'll try to do it longer. I've been getting messages to update! So okay! Consider this your "_Christmas Present!"_ Though it may not be pleasant!

ENJOY READING!

* * *

_Her eyes widened, she couldn't believe her own eyes. Her house was a mess, there was a bloody hand print on the wall, she wanted to scream at the moment, she fell to her knees. Her shock made her numb._

Rin stood up and walked foward slowly, too scared to take another step she examined the hand print which led to blood trail on the floor. She stopped by the kitchen to get a knife and followed the blood trail which led to her brother's bedroom.

Back in where Sesshoumaru was, he notized that Rin's house door was still opened. He got out the car taking his keys with him, he smelled blood, the whole house smelled of blood. He was sure it wasn't Rin but whatever it was, it was similar from hers. He stepped in the house, the spill of blood and bloody handprints.

Suddenly Rin screamed, she covered her mouth. She didn't wanted to attract the attacker to her direction if it was still in her house. She felt her eyes water, no she couldn't cry. Her brother's room was reeking of blood then she looked at his bed. There was something underneath the covers. Her hands were trembling, _should she remove the covers? What if it was the attacker?_

Rin held the knife close to her and removed the covers. It was her brother, covered in blood, it was almost drying to his skin. His eyes were open, there was no pulse. There were severe cuts all around his body, he was missing a leg. Rin dropped the knife and fell back, and screamed again. This time she really felt like crying, she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She took deep breaths and sucked it up, though she couldn't get enough bravery to open her eyes.

Sesshoumaru came to the certain room that lead him to where Rin was. He entered the room finding the screaming Rin slashing him accross his shoulder with a knife. And then she tried to do it again, he caught her hand. She was too scared to even look at him all she could do is struggle and try to get away.

"Rin." He tried to get her attention, she almost stopped breathing. _How can this stranger know my name?_

"Rin, calm down." His voice was now getting familiar to her. She opened her eyes noticing Sesshoumaru standing right infront of her.  
She again felt her eyes water she got free from his grasp and charged to her mother's room.

"Mom!" Rin looked around the room and in the closet. No sign of her mom. She rain downstairs calling out for her mom. Where was she?! _Not again...I've lost my dad and brother, and I hope I don't loose my mom either... That's the only one I have left... _She looked all around the house and still no sign of her mom_. It was just like last time._ Her parents were taken away from here and her brother was murdered. She couldn't bare it, she walked past Sesshoumaru crying to herself silently.

He caught her hand, she struggled away from the grasp. She cannot let him see her in this estate. He again caught her hand and wrapped his arms around her trying to comfort her just a bit, she punched his chest for about three times until she just stopped and cried on his chest. He placed his hand on the back of her head and drew himself closer to her like as he was hugging her. She felt comforted but she still cried a bit, she cried silently, and for this time... She was not alone.

"Just let it go, Rin.." She felt him hugging her and rubbing his hand on her back. Not in a perverted way

Rin sobbed and cried, he stood there holding her like as if there was no tomorrow. He felt bad. Never had he had this feeling for a human. Rin made him feel normal, like as if he was actually worth something and not just something to profit from. It felt weird to Rin though, she felt like Sesshoumaru really did understand Rin..

ONE HOUR LATER...

Rin's tears were absolutely gone, she cried until she had no more tears left, but she just keptsobbing. She didn't feel safe in her house and Sesshoumaru knew that. The police came not too long ago. She didn't feel like telling them just yet, but they did know that Rin's mother gone missing.

That day was when Rin's life changed entirely...

* * *

THERE YOU GO!

I hope you like it, though it's short! I had to do this like in 30 minutes because I'm in a hurry. People told me to continue so here it is!

I'll update someday in January!

See ya until then!


End file.
